Surrender Benson:The Bizarre Remake
by ThePineconeGymnast
Summary: This take's place in the episode of Surrender Benson, this is a really bizarre remake of it, and it is INTENSE. WARNING: violent activities!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own anything!**

**So basicly this will be a very bizarre remake of Surrender Benson! I wont be updating too often because my laptop is so slow and I've tried to write these on my stepdad's IPhone, but I just can't figure it out, and I was in a servers car crash recently, and I'm going to be in a lot of physical therapy for my leg with a cast on it! I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of Surrender Benson:The Bizarre Remake.**

"Go home, and don't come back until noon tomorrow," said Captain.

"Fine," said Olivia as she started to head out of the precinct, she could tell her Captain's voice said it was an order.

She was supposed to hook up with Brian that evening, so she had a red and black laced bra on with matching panties.

She opened the apartment door, then she felt the cold metal of of a gun pressed against the side of her head as she heard the front door of her apartment slam shut.

She just froze, she wanted to grab the gun she had around her waist, but she couldn't.

"Welcome home Detective Benson," said Lewis.

That voice was familiar to her, They perp we had today? No, it couldn't be, but then, she glanced over to him, she realised, it was him. He stared into her eyes, a very evil stare, a stare that made her feel so uncomfortable, she instantly felt terrified but she tried her hardest to keep it from showing in her eyes.

"You're my bitch now," screamed Lewis as he took the empty beer bottle in his other hand and smashed it against her head as it shattered to pieces when it collided, Olivia fell to the ground, she was knocked out cold.

She woke up as she was tied to a chair with duct tape on her mouth, Her clothes were wet, had he dumped her in water? Vodka. She could smell it.

"You don't have to do this," said Olivia hoping for an answer, not a beating.

"Yes I do, you tried to put me in jail," screamed Lewis as he smacker her left cheek causing her head to whip to the side.

"You tried to put me in jail, not you get to feel what I did to all of those girls," screamed Lewis as he used the gun to whack her out cold, he took her out of the chair, made sure her feet and hands were securely tied, and dragged her out to the car.

He laid her on the back floor of her own car, and started to drive off.

Olivia remembered just waking up, looking at the ceiling of her car, she then looked over at Lewis in the driver's seat, he just looked like a blurry silhouette to her because of the beatings, they had caused her vision to be a little bit blurred.

Then she felt the car halt on it's brakes, she tried her hardest to look out the window above her, she barely make out the figure, but she made out the black roof of a house.

She heard the driver's seat car door open and closed, she closed her eyes hoping that Lewis would think she was still knocked out.

Just a few moments later, she just heard the screams of 2 woman, then it was just plain silence, she then closed her eyes again, she wasn't going to take the risks of another beating.

She heard the car door behind her quickly open, her heart almost jumped out of her chest, she felt arms around her, in a violent way, Lewis swiftly lifted Olivia out of the car and pretty much tossed her into another vehicle, in the time, Olivia was able to make out the vehicle, it was a white minivan.

Hours flew by as Olivia lay unconscious in the back of the van, while Lewis was chugging down beer after beer, he smelled strongly of booze.

The rough halt of the van woke Olivia instantly, she almost flew to the front of the van, then she heard the sliding sound of the minivan door opening, all of the light in her eyes disappeared instantly.

Lewis violently carried her into a building, Olivia made out the outside of it in the few seconds it took to reach the front door, it was an empty cabin made of very dark wood.

She heard the front door swing shut behind her as a few seconds later she was thrown on to a mattress in a dark room with only a small lamp keeping it light enough to make out any other objects in the room

She smelled smoke, not just any smoke, but cigarette smoke. Just seconds later, she could feel the small circular burns being branded on to her wrists and on to her stomach, she could hear Lewis ranting on and on, but it was all a murmur, she blocked it out, she was in so much pain, the little ounce of hope she had, just magically disappeared. Then, everything just went black, she was traumatised, she just shut down, she blacked out.

"Rise and shine, bitch," said Lewis.

Olivia made out his words, her hearing was poor, she woke up to a good smack across the face, and his words.

"What do you want from me," said Olivia, her voice was weak, but she was still strong on the inside, she saw his face clearly, she still had the strength to keep herself from crying, she still had hope, very little hope, but still enough hope to keep her strong, and fierce.

"I want you, bitch," said Lewis as she started to rant on and on, just as he did the night before.

But Olivia had blocked out his words, she noticed a large sized clock on the wall, she read it in her head,"1:43"

She had hope that the squad would notice she had been missing, that added some more hope to her empty, but strong heart.

All hell was breaking loose at the precinct, everyone was worried sick.

"Finn, Munch, go check Liv's apartment, she may just be catching up on sleep," said Captain in a serious, but worried voice.

The 2 headed out to Olivia's apartment complex, when they arrived outside of Olivia's door, they heard nothing but the heaving breathing of the 2.

"Liv, you in there," asked Munch as he and Finn both knocked on the door, there was no response.

"Something's up," said Finn as he looked at much and gave him the look that it was time to break in, but they didn't have to, the door was unlocked.

"Whoah, call backup," said Finn as he looked over the mess, there was bloody glass shards from the beer bottle in the front entrance, Chairs were knocked over, blood stained the carpet in multiple areas, and there was blood on the pillows of Olivia's bed.

"Oh my," said Amanda with the squad as they were all terrified with the condition of Olivia's apartment, the only thing that ran through their minds was, rape.

"God dammit," was all Captain could say as he watched CSU bad up the evidence, he was partly blaming himself because he was the one who demanded her to go home.

They quickly returned to the precinct, they knew who it was, and they knew Lewis was smart, and they had to act fast before Lewis had raped or possibly even killed Olivia.

They were tracking her cell, everyone noticed the sad look or guilt on Captains face.

"Cap, it wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself, anyone could have been next on Lewises lamb slaughtering list, now I'm hoping you wipe that guilty look off of your face and come help us find Olivia, now if you're just going to sit there doing nothing just feeling guilty, now that's something to be sorry to have done," said Amanda in a serious voice, with what Amanda said, Captain could tell she was dead serious, he needed to get his ass over there to help find his best detective, who was somewhat close to a daughter to him.

Olivia felt the pain of a chain being slapped against her legs, when she was knocked out that night, Lewis had removed all of the clothing she had on, leaving her shivering cold in pain on the bare mattress.

"How do you like that now! Payback's a bitch," screamed Lewis as he dragged the chain across her whole body, he had tied a lit cigarette to the end of the chain, leaving strips of burn marks in the trails he left with the chains as he just slithered it on and on across her bare body, Olivia just whimpered in pain, behind the tears in her eyes, was smallest glimmering light of hope that was left.

As he just torchered her like a dog with a chew toy, all she felt was shame and pain, why hadn't she pulled her gun? Why had she just froze up? Why hadn't she fought back harder? Why. Why did she let him overpower her? Tame her?

She started to feel sorry for herself, but she quickly pushed that feeling out of her body. I could of had it worse by now. That was all she could think of, she still strongly avoided to feel sorry for herself, she stayed strong, she could never let out, she was Olivia Benson.

Lewis then took the cigarette pack from his pocket, took 1 of the 11 remaining, lit it and replaced it with the one that was dimming out the the rusty chain. He then repeated what he had done.

Olivia felt the first tear spill down her cheek, it made the cuts and scratched down her cheek burn as more and more tears started to spill.

The squad looked at the location on the screen as it pulled up, "712 13th st SW"

They quickly arrived at the bright blue home to find Olivia's car in the driveway, they all bursted through the front door with vests on and guns in their hands.

"Olivia," they all shouted on and on as they went throughout the house, hoping to find her.

"Hey guys, I got something," said Nick as he pointed over to a blonde female that lay nude on the hardwood floors in a pool of her blood, next to her lay Olivia's phone smashed into multiple little pieces.

"God dammit, we missed him, we need to call CSU, have Warner Try to identify her, maybe we can find the license plate for her vehicle, we can ask for sightings," said Finn as he grabbed his phone to dial the number.

Meanwhile back at the cabin, Lewis was still in his torture session.

He put the chain on the ground when the cigarette finally went out, by now, Olivia's full body was covered in strips of red burn marks.

Lewis grabbed the blowtorch he had in his pocket, pulled on the '_fearless'_ necklace, causing her to choke, then her burned the chain in half and ripped it out from under her neck and threw it out the front door.

He then got top of her, started to yank on the hair on the front of her head as he started to put himself inside of her.

"No! Get off of me," screamed Olivia in pain, as more tears started to roll down her face.

She used all of the for she had left to try and wiggle him off, but she wasn't able to, she just lay there, so powerless and hopeless on the bed while he was on top of her, raping her.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of Surrender Benson:The Bizarre Remake! I'm sorry if this chapter was a little too intense for you! I might not be updating often due to my leg injury, but also because if been having problems with my laptop charger, and the only way I can write these stories is from my laptop, so basicly, if the charger wants to work, I'll write stories like there's no tomorrow, if it doesn't want to work, I'll just stick to watching SVU marathons while eating Ramen Noodles… Please Review! If you want updates, follow! If you liked it, favorite! If you want updates on every story I write, follow me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I realize that I haven't updated in FOREVER! But it's all because my laptop charger broke and it couldn't charge! So I am currently writing this from the iPad mini that the school gave me, updates may not be** **coming as fast as they did when I had the laptop because I'm not too fast at tap typing on this iPad if ya know what I mean, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Surrender Benson:The Bizarre Remake!**

She just felt so empty, so invaded, why her? Why? Why did she have to be raped? She help so many victims, gave them justice, so why this?

Three words. It's almost as if god had said the three words to her. .You. She felt like god had just whispered them in her ear, killing the inside of her, she was broken, she was in so much pain, she just wanted Lewis to kill her right now and then.

She felt his belly slapping against hers, blood running down her legs, it was like the inside of her was being ripped to shreds every time Lewis had boggled himself in and out of her.

She had noticed he wasn't wearing protection, she tried to keep the 2 words out of her mind, they just kept coming back. AIDs. Pregnancy. She didn't feel like getting either of the 2, but it was strongly possible in her mind when she felt him ejaculate inside of her.

She was shaking, she was terrified, she needed help, she had shut down, it was almost as if she couldn't feel the pain any more, she tried not to, but the piercing pain of a cigarette now slithering over the trails it had made earlier, it made it hurt worse than before.

She just whimpered in pain as he ranted on and on about what he would do to her later on, she just blocked it out as she kept on imagining that the squad would eventually find her.

Back at the precinct, Warner was able to get and identification on the woman who had been killed.

"Did you get a match," asked Nick as he and the rest of the squad watched Warner walk in to the room.

"Yes. Sharley Waters, 22, and I tracked it, her vehicle is a 2002 white Christler minivan," said Warner as she handed out the case file of Sharley Waters, with pictures of the vehicle.

"Okay, we need to get that out to the media right away, did you get a license plate," said Captain as he looked at the vehicle.

"Yes, I did," said Warner as she handed the number written on a sheet of paper to him.

"Well, lets get to work, we can't let her be with Lewis any longer than she already has.

Hours and hours of torture have past, Olivia just lay on the bed, laying still, so lifeless, like someone had sucked the humanity out of her.

"Time for more bitch," screamed Lewis as he tied her wrists with rope just below where her hands were cuffed to the bed frame, then he uncuffed her, put the cuffs in his pocket and dragged her outside to where there was this thin birch tree, it was thin enough to cuff someone's hands on it, but still strong enough to where you couldn't break it in half.

He cuffer her hands around the tree, causing her to slide down the tree and plump down on her butt. The bark made Olivia's back itch a lot.

He slid her up the tree, to where she was about 2 and a half feet from the ground, and line himself up with her entrance, and started to rape her again, he was panting while Olivia was moaning in pain, she kept screaming for help, but they were in the middle of nowhere.

By now, blood was running down her legs and it was running down the tree bark into the grass.

When he had finished, he had used his fingers to get the blood from inside her legs, and above her, he wrote "OWNED" with her own blood, then he took off with the car, Olivia was still stuck on the tree as she was unconscious.

Back at the precinct, they were all looking through the family residentials, finding any place that Lewis might have took her.

"I got something," said Finn as he pulled up a file.

"A Cabin about 300 miles up north," said Munch as he read the sheet of paper over Finn's shoulder.

The squad demanded a police helicopter, they were in no mood to be wasting time, they had to save Olivia.

They took about 20 minutes to reach the location, along followed a hospital helicopter.

They quickly landed on the dirt road in front of the cabin, right away, Amanda and Nick went searching through the cabin while Munch, Finn, and Captain Cragen were searching through the yard.

"We got something," shouted Finn as he looked at Olivia's nude, unconscious body laying against the tree.

"Oh my," said Amanda as she and Nick arrived at the area, tears instantly filled everyone's eyes.

The paramedics instantly rushed over and got her in the helicopter as they all rushed back.

The next thing they all remembered was just looking at Olivia's pale body laying on the hospital bed, cords coming out from everywhere around her body, she looked so broken, so beaten.

Everyone just sat on the bench in Olivia's hospital room, watching the nurse check her vitals every 10 minutes.

Then, everyone jolted up when they noticed Olivia's brown eyes flutter open, Brian was the first to rush over and hold her hand.

"Honey,it's okay now, he can't hurt you any more," said Brian in a soothing voice, his thumb brushing across her bruised up cheek

"I'm going to need your consent to let us do the rape kit," said the nurse as she walked in.

"Okay, I'll do it, anything to get that bastard in jail," said Olivia as she help a tighter grip on Brian's hand.

The nurse then started to push Olivia's bed on the way to an exam room, Brian followed, the nurse allowed him to be there.

He held her hand as Olivia then felt the nurses gloved hands start to examine her lady bits. It felt odd as she suctioned the evidence out, she was also greatful that there was fluids, one of the best ways to convince the jury.

The nurse guided the two back to the room, where everyone was waiting in patients, the nurse then scattered off to let the doctors test the fluids.

"There was fluids, so at least we can hope there was enough," said Olivia as the jar of hope in her heart began to fill slowly drop by drop.

A million thoughts were passing through Olivia's head as she lay on the hospital bed with the IV attached to her arm, she was greatful she had so many people to help her through, she looked into Brian's, making him feel like a hero, she felt her eyes swell up with salty tears, but she used all of her might to hold them back, to keep the whole squad from seeing her break down as if she was broken, the thought came into her head, all of the girls she had helped, she was one of them now, she knew what it was like to be robbed in such a harsh way, no one cold explain the feeling of what she had been through.

, Hours passed by in intense silence, it was getting late so everyone headed home, except for Cragen and Brian.

"I feel like I made this happen to you, like I made you go through this horrible tragedy," said Cragen as he looked into Olivia's dark brown eyes.

She took in the waves of emotion he was sending out as the looked into each other's eyes, she could feel the feeling of shame and guilt that her boss was having at the moment.

"Cap, you know it's not your fault, now please, just please don't blame yourself for what Lewis got himself into, now I hope he gets a death sentence," Olivia said in a soothing voice, her last few words were said in a harsh form, to reassure herself and make it clear.

In no time, everyone was passed out from a long day of just recovering, Cragen fell asleep on the armchair in the corner of the room, Olivia was just plain dead without a noise, while Brian was in a kneeling position next to the bed, his arm on Olivia's stomach and his head on the IV cord that lay on the white sheet of the bed.


End file.
